Big Brother Harry
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: Harry is the oldest of three Potter children with a twin sister, Jade, and a youngr sister, Rose. Follow the Potters as they try to over come obstacles to try and fit in in the magical world. Rated for safety. Please read and review.
1. Cramped

New story, woohoo, and this time, Harry's a big brother.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Cramped

Harry Potter was an ordinary ten year old boy, well, as ordinary as one can get when they're forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs; especially when his sisters were forced to sleep there too. Harry was the oldest of three Potters, sleeping on his left was his twin sister Jade, and on his right was their 11 month younger sister Rose. Harry lay on his back, staring at the underside of the staircase; he was finding it awkward to sleep with the fresh scars on his back.

The Potter's life at the Dursleys was awful. They were treated like slaves, called freaks and belittled constantly. Sometimes they wished that some long lost relative would come and take them away, but the Dursleys were their only living relatives, so their hope had faded over the years. They were quite pessimistic about the world for young children.

Dudley, their only cousin, had recently had his eleventh birthday, and there was no better way to show the differences in how the kids were treated than to show how spoiled the fat boy truly was. Roses birthday, which was on the twenty sixth of June, just before Dudley's, had been ignored. On Dudley's birthday, the first of July, Harry had had to cook the breakfast, while Jade laid the table and Rose stacked the literal mountain of presents, all ready for the birthday boy to charge down the stairs. And after breakfast, of which they had the most minimal amount whilst Dudley cleared three plates full, they had had to clean up.

The day hadn't been all bad, they had gotten to go to the zoo, seeing as their usual babysitter, Mrs Figg, had broken her leg. Harry had managed to upset their uncle right off the bat however, when he mentioned having a dream about a flying motorcycle, he wouldn't make that mistake again. The day had been going so well, they had even managed to get a lemon ice lolly each; then came the reptile house. Rose didn't like snakes and had opted to stay outside and Jade had volunteered to stay outside with her, so it was just Harry who accompanied the Dursleys into the dark, damp, cold building, though in hindsight, he probably should have stayed outside with his sisters.

The incident that had happened with the Boa Constrictor earned Harry his longest and most painful punishment ever. He hadn't gone to school for the last two weeks because someone might have noticed his bruises or scars. It was another two weeks after school had ended when he was finally allowed out of the cupboard. That was four weeks of eating nothing but the stale bread and water that was shoved at him three times a day and having to pee in a bucket that was kept in the far corner.

Then those letters had arrived that very morning, the twenty fifth of July, one for him and one for Jade. He had stared at his while in the hall. To Mr Harry James Potter it had said, he'd never known his middle name was James, hell, he hadn't known his name was Harry Potter until he had to go to school, it was the same for his sisters. He had looked at his sister's letter and discovered that her middle name was Lily, but there wasn't one for Rose. Of course that was the perfect time for his senses to leave him. Instead of hiding the letters he'd taken them into the kitchen, where his cousin had seen them and his uncle had confiscated them.

His uncle had dragged them into the living room after conversing with their aunt. He had given them a lecture about receiving mail from strangers and called them freaks again. Jade had said something that angered their uncle, Harry didn't remember what it was, and Vernon had gone to backhand her across the face. Harry knew that she was heading for a beating and threw a cushion from the armchair at his uncle. It worked too; his uncle was uninjured and was now gunning for him instead. Petunia had dragged his sisters off and locked them in the cupboard while Vernon proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Harry had been thrown into the cupboard about twenty minutes later and his sisters had tried to help him, despite the minimal lighting. Harry didn't care about the pain though, as long as his sisters were safe, and so here they were, cramped in a cupboard.

That was how it worked with the Potters, Harry had the most scars, Rose had the least and Jade was somewhere in the middle. Harry took the brunt of the beatings, but he couldn't take them all. Both twins ran interference for Rose though, but again, they couldn't stop every beating that happened.

Harry had many questions running through his head. Who had written those letters? What was Rose's middle name? Why would anyone want to write to them? Harry shifted on the bed and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and blinked his eyes open. Emerald green eyes stared into identical eyes and he jerked slightly, Jade was staring at him.

"You ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern. He nodded and she sighed in relief. Jade looked like Harry in a lot of ways. They both had emerald green eyes and messy black hair. They were both small and skinny, though that might've been because they grew up in a cupboard. They had the same nose and they definitely had the same look in their eye when they were determined, or just plain mischievous. Rose was almost exactly the same, except for her hair, she had red hair instead.

The door to their cupboard was yanked open and all three Potters jerked away from the light. They could see their uncle standing there, forcing a smile, and behind him in the living room they could see their aunt ripping up more of those thick letters.

"We want our letters," stated Jade.

"They weren't meant for you, they were addressed by mistake, I have destroyed them." Jade snorted, if those letters weren't actually meant for them her uncle wouldn't have destroyed them, he really needed to work on his logic.

"Liar," Harry spat at him, he was still sore about his beating, "They had our names on them, they had our cupboard on them!"

"QUIET!" their uncle yelled, causing Rose, who was closest to him, to shrink back against her brother and several spiders to fall from the underside of the staircase. Their uncle cleared his throat and looked around the inside of the cupboard.

"Yes, about this cupboard," he said looking back at them, "your aunt and I have been talking and we really think that the three of you are getting too big for this cupboard. We want you to move into Dudley's second bedroom."

"What's the catch?" asked Jade.

"Don't ask questions, just grab your stuff and move!" he said before he stormed into the living room and slammed the door.

It only took them one trip to move their stuff into the smallest bedroom in the house. There were four bedrooms in the Dursley's house, one for their aunt and uncle, one for their uncle's sister, aunt Marge, and two for Dudley; one for him to sleep in, and one to store all of his toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first room, though many of the things in his second bedroom were broken. At least the books looked untouched, the first thing Rose did was take down a book and start to read.

There was only one bed in the room, so Harry and Jade opted to sleep on the floor and let Rose take the bed. She had protested at first, but finally gave in. They settled into their new room quickly and listened to the sounds of Dudley throwing a tantrum downstairs, trying to get them out of his room. 'Spoiled brat' they thought. Still there was a downside to being upstairs; they still didn't have their letters. At least it was less cramped in the bedroom.

* * *

So tell me what you think.


	2. Meeting Hagrid

I do not own Harry Potter. Please enjoy.

Meeting Hagrid

The Potters were shivering on the cold, damp floor of the shack. Harry had found a small thread bare blanket and wrapped it tightly around Rose, while Jade had found the softest bit of floor for them to sleep on. Rose had protested being the only one to use the blanket, but the twins had insisted because it was too small for all three of them. They had lain down with Rose in the middle and had tried to go to sleep, but it was impossible to. Rose was worried about her brother and sister freezing to death, while Harry and Jade were waiting for midnight to come, for at twelve o'clock it would be their eleventh birthday.

Their birthday had never been the best day of the year. They were lucky to just be ignored for the day and unlucky when their uncle decided that they needed a good beating for just having the gall to be born. This birthday, however, was looking to be the worst one yet, all because of those letters.

They had of course started arriving on the twenty fifth, just six days before. Over the following days the number of letters had risen dramatically, but no matter what the twins tried, they couldn't get their hands on one.

Their uncle had gone mad, truly insane, taking all of them away to escape the letters, and even that didn't help. He had eventually found the shack, which just so happened to be on a rock out to sea. Unfortunately for the Potters a thunder storm had started, meaning that there was no chance of getting their letters now.

Their aunt had set Dudley up on the couch with a thick, warm blanket before entering the bedroom with their uncle, leaving the Potter children to fend for themselves.

How the twins wished that they had managed to grab their letters from the ever filling number four Privet Drive while they had the chance. They wondered if they could grab their letters when they got back without the Dursleys notice.

Harry, who was facing the couch and could see Dudley's digital watch, gave a signal to Jade, to tell her that there were ten seconds left. It got to five and he began counting down on his fingers. He got to zero and opened his mouth, but what he was about to say was drowned out by a great boom, coming from the front door. They all looked up and when the boom came again they all scrambled backwards, away from the door.

After another boom Dudley woke up, bleary eyed and groggy, and their uncle came running out of the bedroom holding a rifle, their aunt right behind him. A fourth boom finally brought the door crashing down. The largest man they had ever seen ambled into the shack and, without saying a word, bent down, picked up the door and slotted it back into place. He turned back around and smiled.

"Ya couldn' make me a cup o' tea now could ya?" he asked, his black, beady eyes full of warmth and kindness, "I's ben tough tryin ta track ya down." Their uncle looked scared of the big man and seemed to bluster, not in courage, but in simple outrage. He aimed the gun at the stranger.

"You sir," he said, the shake in his voice very noticeable, "are breaking and entering. I demand you leave at once." The big stranger simply looked at their uncle for a few moments before reaching over and plucking the gun out of his hands. He then twisted the gun into a pretzel and threw it into the corner before walking over to the sofa to sit down. Dudley quickly left the vicinity, or as quickly as his fat legs could carry him. The man sunk down on the sofa and looked at the empty fire grate. He leaned forward and obscured the grate with his immense girth, seconds later he leaned back and the grate was filled with colourful, dancing flames. He looked around the shack, now filled with light and spotted the three siblings huddled in the corner.

"Ah, ya mus' be the Potters," he said, his voice as warm as his eyes, "I remember ya when ya were jus' li'le tykes." The Potters were gapping. How did this man know them? Harry edged forwards, his sisters following him.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" he asked timidly and the man chuckled into his beard.

"Tha's righ', I forgo' ta introduce myself," he said, "Me names Rubeus Hagrid, I'm the Keeper of keys at grounds of Hogwarts. O' course, you'll know all abou' Hogwarts." He winked at them, as if it were some great big secret that only they knew about. Except that they didn't. 'What the hell was Hogwarts?' they thought.

"No," said Jade, "we have no idea what you're talking about." Hagrid looked puzzled before it dawned on him why they didn't know. He stood slowly and turned to glare at the Dursleys.

"Wha' else don' these kids know?" he demanded, his voice shaking with barely suppressed rage, "ya were mean' ta tell them everythin'. Wha' haven' ya told them?" his voice raised towards the end, but he wasn't shouting yet. Dudley whimpered and their aunt was pale. Their uncle now cowered under the angry man's glare. Hagrid turned his gaze on the siblings and his glare softened.

"Do ya at leas' know wha' ya are?" at the three confused looks he received Hagrid felt a swell of anger at these good for nothing muggles, but he ruthlessly beat down the urge to, well, beat them. He turned to face them properly and opened his mouth to tell them what they should have heard years ago, but before he could, their uncle butted in.

"No! I forbid you to tell them!" he demanded. Hagrid spared him one look, full of loathing, before turning back to the kids.

"Harry you're a wizard, Jade and Rose, you're witches," he said, ignoring their uncles blustering behind him, "and I think its abou' time tha' the Twins read their letters." He held out two letters, one for each of them. They reached out and took them, looking at them in awe. Finally they would get to read them. They opened them up and read them, their mouths hanging open. A part of them thought that they couldn't be magical, they couldn't even defend themselves from their uncle, and yet, it made sense. Every little odd thing that had ever happened around them, that they had ever been punished for, and here was the explanation.

"They're not going!" their uncle seemed to have found his voice, a shame to the trio.

"Like you're going ta stop them," Hagrid laughed, "the twins'll be going this year and Rose'll be going nex' year." The twins looked up at each other alarmed. They glanced at Rose before meeting each other's eye again and nodding.

"Now wha' have they told ya?" Hagrid asked. When their uncle went to butt in, Hagrid growled at him and all three Dursleys ran for the bedroom.

"Let's just assume that everything they told us was a lie and go from there," Rose said timidly.

"We're not going," said Harry shocking Hagrid and Rose, "not without Rose."

"Bu' Harry, are ya sure?" asked Hagrid, still a little shocked.

"There is no way in our godforsaken lives that we are leaving Rose with those … those … Harry?" she looked at her brother who looked mildly amused, but shrugged.

"Scum," he ventured and Rose giggled.

"Works for me," Jade shrugged before looking back at Hagrid, "the point is if we go, so does Rose." Hagrid scratched his bearded chin and thought for a moment.

"Well ya Da was from an old family, rich ta, now that I think abou' it," he said, "tell ya wha', we'll be visiting the wizards bank Gringotts tomorra, we'll ask abou' any family properties tha' Rose can stay at for the nex' year, could ge' someone from ya da's family ta watch over her, maybe Andy Tonks'll do it …"

"Wait a minute," Jade held up her hand, "I thought the Dursleys were our only living family."

"On ya ma's side yeah, bu' on ya da's side ya related ta a whole load of families," Hagrid checked his watch, "Is tha' the time, I need ta send a letter and then we need ta hit the hay. Up early tomorra, ge' a good start ta the day." He wrote his letter and attached it to the leg of an owl that he pulled out of one of his many pockets. He then threw the owl out of the door and into the storm. Coming back to the couch he took off his coat and threw it to the trio telling them that they could kip under it for the night. Hagrid lay down on the couch and immediately fell asleep, while the Potters lay on the floor once more and covered themselves up with Hagrid's coat. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep with pleasant dreams of what was to come.

* * *

I'm sorry if I didn't get Hagrid's speach right, I gave it my best shot. I would write a better AN, but I'm tired.


End file.
